Chadcules
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1997 Disney film, "Hercules". Cast: *Baby Hercules - Sam (Stella and Sam) *Young Hercules - Harry (Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) *Adult Hercules - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Megara - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Philoctetes - Sparky (with Robot X-5 as an extra) (Atomic Betty) *Hades - Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Pain and Panic - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) and Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Baby Pegasus as himself *Adult Pegasus as himself *Pain and Panic as Boys - Justin (Justin Time) and Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Rabbit Pain as himself *Gopher Panic as himself *Pain and Panic as Female Horse as herself *Zeus - Professor (Super Magnetic Neo) *Hera - Neptuna (The Hydronauts) *Amphitryon - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Alceme - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Hermes - Sanjay (Sanjay and Gary) *Nessus - Blackthorne Shore (Inhumanoids) *The Three Fates - Hunter J (Pokémon), Katrina Stoneheart (Pound Puppies (TV Series)) and Madame Rouge (Teen Titans) *The Muses - Little Miss Daredevil (The Mr. Men Show), Astrid (How to Train to Your Dragon), Kayley (Quest for Camelot), Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) and Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) *The People of Thebes Played by: Melody, McZee (3D Movie Maker), Sentator Masterson (Inhumanoids), Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers) and Professor X (X-Men) *Snowball the Cat - James the Cat *The Hydra - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Titans as themselves *The Cyclops as himself *Penelope the Donkey ??? or as herself *The Boys with Frisbee - Horrid Henry, Wayne Cramp (The Cramp Twins) and Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *The Nymphs - Jerrica Benton (Jem and the Holograms), Megara (My Little Pony) and Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) *The Chariot Driver - Chudd Chudders (Skatoony) *The Sundial Seller - Forrest Gump *The End-of-the-World Man - Uncle Grandpa *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) *The Painter - Dr. Herc Armstrong (Inhumanoids) *Ares, The God of War ??? or as himself *Apollo, The God of the Sun ??? or as himself *Aphrodite, The Goddess of Love ??? or as herself *The Gods - Various Humans *Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog ??? or as himself Trailer: *Chadcules Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *Chadcules part 1 - How it all Began *Chadcules part 2 - Professor and Neptuna's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen *Chadcules part 3 - Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen's Lair *Chadcules part 4 - Sam gets Kidnapped *Chadcules part 5 - The Trouble with Strength *Chadcules part 6 - Go the Distance *Chadcules part 7 - Harry, Professor and Pegasus Reunite *Chadcules part 8 - Harry and Pegasus meet Sparky *Chadcules part 9 - Sparky and Robot X-5's One Last Hope *Chadcules part 10 - Chad meets Tara (part 1, The Battle Against Blackthorne Shore) *Chadcules part 11 - Chad meets Tara (part 2) *Chadcules part 12 - Chad meets Tara (part 3, Tara and Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen) *Chadcules part 13 - The City of Thebes *Chadcules part 14 - The Battle Against Hawk (part 1) *Chadcules part 15 - The Battle Against Hawk (part 2) *Chadcules part 16 - The Battle Against Hawk (part 3) *Chadcules part 17 - Zero to Hero *Chadcules part 18 - What is Chad's Weakness? *Chadcules part 19 - Not a True Hero Yet *Chadcules part 20 - Tara Makes her Move *Chadcules part 21 - Romance in the Air *Chadcules part 22 - "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Tara Quits/Spary's Big Discovery *Chadcules part 23 - Sparky's Revelation *Chadcules Part 24 - A Deal is Made *Chadcules part 25 - Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen Unleashes the Titans *Chadcules part 26 - Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Chadcules Part 27 - Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Chadcules part 28 - Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Chadcules part 29 - Chad saves Tara *Chadcules part 30 - Chad Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Chadcules part 31 - End Credits (part 1, "A Star is Born") *Chadcules part 32 - End Credits (part 2, "Go to Distance") Category:Disney and Sega Category:Hercules Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures